nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Miss Martian
A young White Martian that traveled to Earth to follow in the footstep of the Martian Manhunter. She struggles with her past as a member of a race which is not well trusted or regarded on Earth. She is generally associated with the Teen Titans. Origin M’gann M’orzz is one of the remaining Martians, the majority of whom are White Martians like herself. As the White Martians have a reputation for their villainy, M’gann sought to be rehabilitated to reflect the possibility that her race can be agents of good and not only of evil. Due to this prejudice against White Martian when she moved to Earth she told everyone that she came across that her parents had sent her to the Vega system during the War on Mars, and that having heard of another green Martian, that she came to Earth to find him. This story was eventually discovered to not be true, but J’onn allowed her to continue her quest for retribution while maintaining her respect for him by keeping the same green skin colour. Major Story Arcs Following the events of Infinite Crisis several series were revamped and given a new look and in the case of team books, several new characters were introduced. Miss Martian was one such character and she appeared in the One Year Later version of the Teen Titans. In this initial period with the time she did not last long as a member as she struggled to maintain her heroic career while also learning to act more human. Her telepathy was often beyond her control and left her susceptible to the feelings of others. After one encounter with Ravager that left her in tears, she left the team. Soon after the team was reformed they decided that it was imperative that they search for Raven. It was revealed during this time that a traitor had joined the team within the past year and had been giving information to others about the Teen Titans. Miss Martian had gone to Sydney, Australia (she was there as the landscape reminded her of Mars). She refused to help the team find the traitor because of the rules she imposed on herself for her own telepathy, though she did help them by informing them that they should look for Bombshell. She soon reconsiders using the telepathy and discovers that it is Bombshell herself that is the traitor. Bombshell was able to change the opinion of the other Titans though as she revealed that Miss Martian is in fact a White Martian and the other Titans supported Bombshell in attacking her. The fight turned back the other way though as Miss martian was successful in defending the rest of the team from Bombshell’s soldiers. The next story arc for the team was one called Titans of Tomorrow Today. Soon after the previous action the team is abducted by members of Titans East. Miss Martian was informed that in the future that the Martian would be slaves and specifically by the actions of one particular Martian, which was revealed to be Miss Martian. Miss Martian soon after escaped and defeated her captors. After this occurred the Titans of Tomorrow appeared in the present. Miss Martian had to face her future self, who had embraced her White Martian heritage. They were trying to influence this era so that they could influence the future as a result. After a telepathic battle the younger version lashed out and decapitated her older version. She would come to be haunted by her future self and would soon develop some psychological problems involving blackouts. She is abducted once again (this time by the Terror Titans) and taken to the Dark Side Club, which has underground fighting for teenage superheroes. Thereafter she leaves the Titans to return to the Dark Side Club and rescue all the superpowered individuals that she can. In order to infiltrate the group she developed a role for herself as the new Star Spangled Kid (as a male.) In this role she is abducted by the Terror Titans. She maintained her role even in the face of brainwashing and having to battle as her alter ego. Eventually Ravager recognized her but did not say anything. By winning the tournament Miss Martian is able to free the other heroes and lead a revolt against the Dark Side Club and its leader the Clock King. She soon after reveals her true identity. He soon joins a newly revamped group of Titans alongside two heroes she saved – Aquagirl and Static. Miss Martian joined the team in battling Jericho in New York City. Following this battle she suffered the loss of her friend Eddie Bloomberg. Although shaken the team regrouped and refocused itself. During her battle with the Wyld her telepathic ability was affected and she shows some empathy towards the creature. Soon after while fighting Holocaust, she is revealed to still be suffering from her exposure to Wyld (including accidentally hurting Raven.) Soon after she is taken control of by Wyld and she kills Dr. Barnes. She is able to finally overcome the Wyld’s influence, and she retreats to Cadmus Labs, taking a reserve role while she recuperates. Miss Martian shows up again during the events of Brightest Day. J’onn is on the trail of an alien serial killer and he asks the Titans for Miss Martian’s help. He eventually finds Miss Martian, though she has been brutally killed. Nonetheless the white light overcomes him (turning him into a White Lantern) and he is able to revive her. It was revealed that she was attacked by D’kay. In the new 52 she has yet to make a significant appearance though she is shown in a montage of other teen heroes, which indicates that she is still in continuity and active, even if she is not seen. Power and Abilities Miss Martian’s abilities are comparable to those of any White Martian. She has super strength comparable to that of a Kryptonian. She is invulnerable and has been shown to repel attacks from the likes of Despero. She can enhance this invulnerability by making herself super dense. This invulnerability also extends to her being able to survive in space. She is a powerful psionic with major applications of this being telepathy and telekinesis. She can use the telekinesis to fly at extremely fast speeds. This is aided by her reflexes as well and she can move at high speeds on the ground as well. She has enhanced stamina. She also has the ability to shapeshift and she can use this to regenerate herself at a rapid rate. Her shapeshifting can be used at will and in an unlimited application (she does not tire between shapeshifting.) This also extends to her being able to expand or lengthen her limbs or to create natural body weapons. This control over her molecular structure also gives her the abilities of invisibility and intangibility. She can remain invisible even to those with enhanced vision. Her telepathy is one of her strongest abilities and allows her a wide variety of abilities including creating illusions, locating other sentient beings, controlling other’s minds, inducing sleep, astral travel, and transfer information to people directly. Her psionic abilities can also manifest themselves in a psionic blast. A further application of her powers is Martian vision, in which she expels energy from her eyes. She can use her lungs to store more air than usual and to expel it in a forceful blast, and can use her vocal cords to create a powerful scream. Martian’s have nine senses compared to humans, which gives them stronger perception of the world. In ULITMA Category:Protagonists